The Magic Cookie Jar
by Elvish Eyes
Summary: Two insane people come upona magic cookie jar...


The Magic Cookie Jar~ Chap. 1  
  
Summer is a great time for relaxing and doing things that you normally wouldn't. It's also good for acting like a total, I've-had-a-two- ton-weight-dropped-on-my-head idiot. I like taking advantage of these chances, which was why I was sitting on my bed with my eyes crossed, my tongue poking out of the side of my mouth, and drool dripping onto the wooden floor. My ears were perked and attentive at every sound. The doorbell rang. With a delighted shriek, ("Whee!") I hopped up and sprinted toward the stairs, slipping on the small lake of saliva along the way. With the noise of a stampeding herd of cattle, I tripped (again) and fell down the last.um.twenty steps. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I rang the doorbell again, impatient to see my friend. School had ended a scant few days ago, and we had promised to spend as much time as we could together. Her parents were away, apparently, so we had the whole house to ourselves! I heard a 'thump' 'bump' and the door flew open. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Throwing the front door open, I hopped out and latched onto Martina's head, screaming "FIFI!! FIFI!! You're finally here! Hey, didja know that eating three cups of sugar makes ya crazily hyper-active? Well, I didn't! Until now! By the way, have you seen Martina?" Fifi made a choking noise. I looked down curiously at her and jumped off. "Ooooooooh! Heheh, sorry about dat." Fifi's face was an awful shade of purple, but she waved away my attempt at an apology. "Hmmm. Ya know, you look a lot like Martina, Fifi!" She gasped and choked something out. "Ibmbartinayewidjit." "What?" "I (choke) aimb!" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "WHAT???" Morgan shrieked. "Fifi! FIFI!!!" She grabbed my shoulders and shook them hard. "What have they DONE to you??" She started to freak out about something, I dunno, all I knew at the moment was my head would fall off if she didn't stop shaking me. "Stop!" I gasped out. She, of course, didn't listen. "STOP!!!" I shrieked. Thank the Lord, she stopped. I pushed past her into the house and she followed me, shutting the door. I twirled around to face my rabid friend. "Just because the Pencil Show is like, your frickin bible, doesn't mean you get to call me "Fifi"!" She just kind of stood there and stared at me. "So what's on the agenda?" Morgan squealed and ran off into the kitchen. "Make yerself at home!" she called in a Western accent. "Aite!" I replied. "I'm going to the Hangout!" The Hangout was the attic. It's corny, I know, but that's the point. I made my way upstairs to the traditional attic. It had wacko signs on the door, like "Caution" tapes crisscrossed across it, "Restricted Area" signs, and some other such things. Inside, there was an array of cute, yet comfy chairs, including inflatable ones, beanbags, and some mooshy sit'n'sink couches. And to top it all off, there was a large, projection screen TV across one of the walls. Morgan and I spend hours in here, watching our favorite movies. Or, rather, actors. I plopped down into a sit'n'sink couch. At that moment, the insane one burst into the room, holding- ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "ICE CREAM!!" I exclaimed gleefully, "and lots of it!" I brandished two tubs of ice cream. "And a movie!" I held up the Fellowship of the Ring, Fifi and I's favorite movie. I tossed her a tub (and missed, sending the ice cream into a closet) and plopped don in front of the DVD player, poking happily at random buttons. When the DVD tray (finally) popped out, I inserted the DVD and fell into an inflatable couch to examine the cover (for the millionth time). "Hey, Fif. Didja ever realize that the people on this cover DON'T MOVE?! I guess it's broken." I tossed the cover over my head, just as she emerged from the cardboard hole that was my storage closet, ice cream tub clutched in her hands. (Ow!) and grabbed the edges of my inflatable couch. "WHEE!!" And began hopping around on it. "Hey, NOW it's moving!" I had caught sight of the cover, when Fifi grabbed the edge of the couch and dragged me to one of them sit-n-sink couches. She dropped a rather heavy. CAT?!?! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ She shrieked. I laughed. "When did we get a CAT??" The cat (!!) was currently purring on Morgan's lap. Her name is Rumpelstiltskin. She's pretty, I would have named her Autumn or something. Since Rumpelstiltskin is too long a name, I affectionately nicknamed her Rumpie. Rumpie had a nice orange-ish color and these really cool eyes. They changed colors, from gold to green to all black at night. Morgan gets carried away and forgets that Rumpie exists. Rumpie always comes in the Hangout because I set up a little corner in the Walk in Closet for her. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I'm only completely sane when that damned cat is around, 'cause I like to be vigilant (ya never know when he's gonna crap). I suppose we got him a few months ago, when my hair was about my waist. I had been waltzing about singing "I've got the longest hair of them all. LoooOOoooOooonger then anyone else! Should I put it up or let it fall, let it fall. I'm a friggin Rumpelstilskin!!" That was when I broke into a mad tapdance. "RUUUUMMMPPPEEEELSTIIIIILLTSKIIIIINN!!!!!" (hey, that was made up on the spot. Stop LAUGHING at me! * runs off yelling "MOMMY!! Make the voices STOP!! *) * really long pause * Ooooookay! I'm back! * climbs up over a cliff * Anyway, Fif walked in during the "I'm a friggin" line, and had asked what the cat on my head's name was. Of course I hadn't heard. When I yodeled out Rumpelstiltskin, she guessed that was his name. Hey! I had no idea I had a cat on my head, I was wearin one o' them ten gallon hats! And I love my ol' ten gallon, yes I do! * hugs hat* Well, back to the narrative. The movie started, and even I shut up and started on my darling ice cream. It was a miracle, folks. I sat still for 178 minutes while eating SUGAR. Then again, evil lil' Rumpie was there. When the movie ended was a whole different story. I had finished my (darling) ice cream long before, and the devil cat was asleep. Trying to imitate Fif, I gingerly scooped up Rumpie. He yawned (I froze) and purred in his sleep, kneading his claws into my arm. Making sure that Fifi was concentrating on her tub o' sugar, I placed it on the sun-warmed windowsill, eyes watering with pain. I then unhooked his claws, sprinted away, and began shrieking "THE WALLS HAVE EARS!! Quiet every one of you purple rabid dust bunnies! They're listening to every word we say! SHUT UP, I SAY! SHUT UP!" Fifi grew angry and dragged me away from the closet I was yelling at (DO NOT WORRY, MY SUBJECTS, FOR I WILL BE BACK! HEEHEEHEE!) "Look, Morgan," she snapped. "The only reason you aren't in a psycho ward is because of ME! ME!! NOW GIVE ME SOME CREDIT AND BE QUIET!" I stared at her with sad, watery eyes, about to burst into tears. Then. "I'm hungry. Let's go find some fodder!" Fifi grinned "Gooooood, grasshopper," she said, patting my head. "I have taught you well." I skipped out happily for the kitchen (my favorite place in the whole house other than the Hangout), a yowling Rumpie attached to my rump!) The pantry is enormous, a huge variety of snack foods (Cheetos!) and dry goods taking up most of the space. I immediately began looking. Fifi stood clutching a slightly annoyed Rumpie, watching me wade through the ocean of food, catching everything that I threw out. "Wow," I said, staring at a box full of chips. "I think I hid these when I was six." A small glittering suddenly caught my eye. Pushing aside some Goldfish cartons, I peered curiously into the farthest corner of the pantry. I had probably hidden some really good food back here. It was the handle of a tiny cabinet. Picking up a giant pixie stick, I prodded the handle, my irrational fear of dust bunnies surfacing. WOOMF! The cabinet burst open, sending its contents flying in a cloud of dust. Something hard smacked my face (AG! THE BUNNIES ARE ATTACKING! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!) and landed on a pile of Tart 'n' Tinies. I finally wiped the dust out of my eyes and looked nervously at my attacker. It was a cookie jar. "SQUEE!" I threw the jar out the pantry door. I absolutely LOVE cookies, even the ones that little kids used to play with and taste like plastic. They were a great source of sugar. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I heard a sort of explosion in the pantry. Morgan may be a little wacked in the head, but she still wasn't indestructible. Only when I heard the cry of dust bunnies did I relax. Just then, I noticed a smallish roundish object flying straight at my face. I dropped Rumpie, thankful that cats always land on their feet, and caught the object, which turned out to be a cookie jar. It looked really nice, too. There were these trees and flowers and stuff. At the bottom of this one tree there was someone sitting there, reading a book. It looked strangely familiar. Before I could register the thought any further, Morgan came out of the pantry with an armload of bags of Cheetos and Doritos. "Cool cookie jar, dude," I commented, turning it in my hands. Morgz had been staring and drooling at the pictures of Cheetos and her head jerked up at the mention of the word 'cookie' "Eh?" she said. "Oh! Umm, yea. I don't really remember it though. My mom usually puts the cookie jars on the counter." Dropping the whole armload onto what had become a mountain of snacks, Morgan ripped open a bag of Cheetos, stuffed a handful in her mouth and chewed happily. I, meanwhile, was still interested in the cookie jar and turned it in my hands. Opening the lid, I peered inside. Immediately, I noticed the scent, which strangely reminded me of fresh, clean air and nature. Next, I noticed the cookies themselves. The jar was about half full, maybe a little more. The cookies were a golden brown color. All of them were the same size and shape, which was kind of weird. I gently shook the jar to see if *any * of them differed. I blinked. Was it just me or did that cookie change color? I shifted them again, and sure enough the cookies seemed to change hue, if only a little and unnoticeable at a glance. By this time, Morgan had finished her little bag of Cheetos and had come over to drool at the cookies. I picked one up and Morgz did the same. Drool slipped out of the corner of her mouth. I eyed her crazy expression nervously and edged the jar out of her reach. "Ummm, Morgz, I wouldn't eat that if I were you." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Okay, okay, can I just SEE it?" I stared up at Fifi with puppy eyes. She paused then muttered, "Alright, don't her yaself." "SQUEE!" I snatched the jar, stuck my nose in it, and INHALED. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "GOOD GOD NO!" I wretched the jar out of her hands. "What do you think you're doing?!" I froze. Morgz was crouching on the floor, staring at me with a strange expression in here eyes. One of subdued fear. She leapt, like a frog, to hide behind the pantry door. I peered at her nervously. She always acted, well, funny weird, not creepy weird. "Morgz?" A low whispering sound issued from the pantry. "It was mine! They took it from me. Mine, mine, MINE! My own.my love, my precioussssss." The voice was not Morgan's. "What the." My heart speeded up. There was something weird going on here, and it wasn't one of Morgz' tricks. I quietly sorted through the kitchen drawers, then took out. An eggbeater. "ACHOO!" The muttering was suddenly cut short by a rather wet sounding sneeze. I rushed to the pantry. "Hold it right there, you-" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~ I looked up from the Cheeto bag I was cuddling. "Yea, Fif?" Fifi stared at me incredulously. She was holding an eggbeater, of all things. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I blinked. "What just happened there?" I asked slowly. She looked at me like I grew an extra head. "What do ya mean, 'what happened'?" On second thought, she added, "What happened??" I put the eggbeater back into the drawer. "That's what I asked you!" Morgan came out of the pantry, munching on some Cheetos. She finished *that * bag and threw it into the garbage can. She then came back over to where I picked up another cookie. I inspected it, and Morgan said, "You try it first." I shrugged and nibbled off a bit. I furrowed my brow, trying to work out what it tasted like. "Uh, Fif?" "Hm, it tastes, kind o weird and-" I was cut off by Morgan. "Fif!" "What?!" "Where are we?" I rolled my eyes heavenward and sighed. "We're in-" I blinked and looked at Morgan. "Hobbiton?!?" we said in unison. Looking around, I saw that if it wasn't indeed Hobbiton, the person who made this place sure got it to look a heck of a lo like Hobbiton. The grass was green and lush, and there were the little round doors and windows in the small, rolling hills. It looked perfect. I took another bite of the cookie, and the place seemed to come alive before my eyes. I wondered if it had anything to do with the cookie, but it was quickly interrupted when the actually hobbits appeared in the distance. We were kind of near the top of a hill. It was all so peaceful. And it felt like we were intruding. All of a sudden, behind me, I heard someone speak, and I twirled around, as did Morgz. "Can I help you?" a soft, polite voice asked. ~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "F-f-f-f-f-frodo?" I stuttered out in awe, my eyes almost as big as his. "How did you know my name?" he questioned, looking at us like we were freaks. *blink * Well, maybe we are. WHATEVER! I lunged for him, drool almost slipping out of my mouth. But an unseen force restrained my from my beloved. Fif had grabbed the strap of my homemade 'I love Elijah Wood' tank top. "Sorry for her rabid behavior," she apologized, glaring at me. "She won't do it again." I whimpered. "But-" "No buts!" she firmly exclaimed. "You're scaring him!" Frodo, in all his adorable-ness, was looking at us like *that * again. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ With a last glare at Morgan, I smiled at Frodo and stuffed the remainder of the cookie in my mouth, chewed really fast, and swallowed. I felt it go down my throat, and with a blink, it was all gone. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ot was gone. It went poof. Hobbiton wasn't there anymore, and me and Fif were back in my kitchen. I whimpered again. Fif let go of my precious tank top. (I get all Feanor and Silmaril with my tank tops. Fifi, my mom, and I are the only ones allowed to tough them and live.) She turned to me. "Oh. My. God." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Notes! Martina~ SQUEE! It's finally done! ^_^ Morgan~ *sullenly * I wanna 'I love Elijah Wood' tank! ANYWAY!!! Tell us your opinion! Review! AND EAT SUGAR!! *bounces away happily * Martina~ yup!! And, well, hope you liked it! And in order to not keep you from reviewing, I'll leave you alone now! Bye! Morgan~ *pops up again and waves * Hello! Who ARE you people anyway? *is dragged off by men in white suits * Martina~ *walks in again * Well, I just wanted to say, there are some little mistakes in here. Rumpelstiltskin for example. Morgz meant Rapunzel. But I left it like that, as a little clue to Morgz' personality. Like as in how silly she can be in mistaking stuff like that. *nodnod * (no offence Morgz) There are lots of little mistakes, just ignore them! Bye for real! *wave * 


End file.
